General Atomics factory
Scrapbots Swarmbots Robobrain |quests =Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution Quality Assurance Concierge Variable Removal A New Threat |terminal =General Atomics factory terminal entries |cell name =GeneralAtomicsFactoryExt GeneralAtomicsFactoryExt02 GeneralAtomicsFactory01 (interior) |refid = (interior) }} The General Atomics factory is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 513: "As civil unrest heightened across the country, General Atomics moved their focus away from this factory, which specialized in creating Ms. Nanny units for child care. A General Atomics nuclear reactor powers the facility to the current day. While the production equipment has since degraded with no one around to repair it, the Quality Assurance Department remains functional." Layout There is a set of doors on the bottom floor leading to the QA Department. This area is accessible via a terminal next to the doors. Once inside, the player character will be identified as a nurse robot entering the area to test. This starts a small puzzle that can be completed to open a safe at the end of the hall. Notable loot * Tesla Science Magazine - On a desk in the northwest corner of the second floor. From the entrance, go straight ahead to the staircase, and it's in the office at the back of this room, directly above the building entrance. * The General Atomics ID card, needed for the galleria - On a desk in an office on the second floor, locked door Expert, underneath a battered clipboard next to Kincaid's terminal. From the entrance, go up the staircase and the office is the first door on the right. There is an alternate route into the room through the missing wall on the second floor above the assembly line. * Complete Giddyup Buttercup in the third room of the Quality Assurance department. Related quests * Quality Assurance * A New Threat - The Sole Survivor and Ada travel here to deal with the Mechanist's robots. * Last Voyage of the U.S.S. Constitution - This is a possible location for the retrieval of FLL3 turbopump bearings. * Concierge - This is a possible location for a Railroad radiant quest after completing the Mercer Safehouse quest. * Variable Removal - The Railroad may send the Sole Survivor to this location to eliminate a Courser. Appearances The General Atomics factory only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The unmarked quest Quality Assurance at this location has a number of bugs which occur if it is not completed upon your first visit. It is strongly recommended to complete this quest before leaving the factory. * Just before entering the test area in the QA department, there are some radioactive barrels on the left. The two white roller doors to the left of the barrels can both be opened, but there is only a void behind them. Entering the void will cause the player character to fall out of the map for a moment, then reappear at the main entrance to the building. * On the third floor of the building, there is a terminal locked with Expert security near the working generator which will show nothing at all after being unlocked. Gallery Tesla science 2.png|Tesla Science Magazine FO4_General Atomics Factory inside 1.png FO4_General Atomics Factory inside 2.png FO4_General Atomics Factory_inside 3.png GAF_Kincaid's_terminal_and_ID card.jpg|Kincaid's terminal and ID card FO4 General Atomics Factory inside 4.png|Room with Giddyup Buttercup FO4 General Atomics Factory inside 5.png|Room in the Quality Control department FO4 child portrait Isabel Cruz.png|Child portrait of Isabel Cruz, the Mechanist, resembling character artist Dennis Mejillones's daughter. Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:General Atomics International locations de:General-Atomics-Fabrik es:Fábrica de General Atomics ru:Завод «Дженерал Атомикс» uk:Завод «Дженерал Атомікс» zh:通用原子工廠